


Being a Pornstar's Little boy

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: My Own Characters and their stories [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Daddykink, Domination, Freeform, Kitten, Littles, Multi, Petplay, Porn, Smut, Submission, Sugardaddy, Underage - Freeform, age gap, desperate to make money, my own characters - Freeform, porno, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've created these characters myself so don't you dare try and steal them! If you want to have a proper description about them I suggest you ask in the comments or you can check if I've made a post about them on my Instagram.</p><p>STORY:<br/>Two men, one desperate for money, and one desperate for sex. One is a young orphan, one is a rich pornstar. One is in need of love, and the other one is capable of giving it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The job offer

_Hi E!_

_I've been looking around quite a lot to try and find an interesting job for you and I think I've found one. Don't get mad! :( But.... It's with my cousin, the director who makes 'grown up' movies... He told me he needed a youngster to starring in a upcoming movie called 'Chocolate and whipped cream' and I told him about you and I sent him a picture of you and he think you'll fit perfectly for one of the headroles! That's great, right? :P_

_Anyway, he'll pay you A BIG FAT CHECK if you joins in the movie, and I seriously mean it like you can buy your own Yatch if you decides to take this job!_

_Also, it'll only be uploaded to sites with a registration code so no one in your school will ever see it!_

_Anyway, if you at least would like to hear more about it I gave him your phone number and he'll text you later. I recommend that you accept this chance - for your own sake. I'll send another e-mail as soon as I get off the plane. I'm going on board now!_

_Take care!_

_Lu_

 

 

Eli lit another cigarette, his pale hands shaking lightly in the slightly cold weather. It was May, but still hadn't showed much signs of spring, and mostly the rain just crashed down over the whole city. His friend, Tay, was standing next to him, trying to keep himself warm by waggling from side to side. 

"So.... You think you got a job? How does that even make sense?" Tay asked, stomping on his cigarette and looked up at Eli with a raised eyebrow. 

Eli sighed and shook his head, looking down at his sneakers as he mumbled; "My sister's boyfriend, or ex boyfriend, got a cousin who's a director... And he's like me to be in a upcoming movie..." 

Tay smiled brightly before he frowned and wrapped an arm around his 14 year old pal, remembering the history of Eli's family. His sister had died for more than a year ago, and they had both been abandoned by their parents when they were just infants. Right now, Eli was living in a small shelter for teens without any parents, and his only hope to get out of there or at least find a better place, were to get a job. 

A big fat check would absolutely help, and Eli was genuinely grateful that his sisters ex Lu was such a great support and a helper as Elias was trying to find a job. Lu had given Eli his e-mail address before he left, deciding to spin his life around when his girlfriend had died, and traveled over the ocean. But he always had time to write Eli a mail and ask how he was doing. 

Eli had gotten the text earlier that day, which gave him such chills that he had to go out and have a smoke. The director had stated that his name was Tristan Fey, and that he thought Elias looked perfectly innocent for the starring role as a boy that would go into a candy shop, asking for chocolate and instead he would get fucked by the worker there. They would film it outside of this town, and if Eli was interested then he would come to the movie studio this weekend at 1 a clock. 

"Yeah, I think I got a job...." Eli whispered, knowing he was desperate for the money.


	2. Something more exciting

"And CUT!" Tristan squeaked out softly and smiled as the camera stopped rolling, watching his superstar Jemse climb out of the bed, grabbing a towel from his assistant to dry his cock off and then wrapped it around his strong hip bones with a sigh.  
Jemse ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and walked towards Tristan who was sipping from his Starbucks coffee cup.

"As always; you were excellent!" Tristan smiled and winked at the hot, young man, adjusting his glasses so they weren't too close to his eyes and not too far out so they would fall off his nose. 

Jemse had worked with Tristan for 2 years, and before that they used to be close pals. They had now earned millions together, with their pornos such as Cockcop, Ride Me Cowboy, Principals Office and When Mummy's Not Home.  
Although, Tristan had noticed that Jemse had began to show signs of boredom. Always the same stuff: he fucked a man, maybe slapped him around a little, they orgasmed and that was it. 

"I've actually already set the roles for the next movie," the director said quickly and gave Jemse an uneasy smile, as he knew Jemse was a aggressive person and had mood swings at a 90* degree. And he was right:  
Jemse's eyes glowed in bright blood red and he sighed hard as if to try and not punch Tristan straight in the jaw.  
"So? Who's gonna star in it next to me? Cody? Seth? Connor?" Jemse asked, his voice dark and husky like a truck driver's (it was always husky after he had had sex). 

Tristan's eyes sparkled with excitement and shook his head:  
"This is gonna be a whole new thing! My cousin knows this boy who's desperate for money - he was hooked immediately on my offer and he'll come here tomorrow to shoot the first scene." The director smirked proudly as Jemse actually lit up a little in curiosity.  
"A boy? How old is he? What does he look like?" 

Tristan chuckled and patted Jemse's back with a grin. "I got a picture of him right here," he picked up his phone from his pocket and gave it to Jemse, humming as his star looked at the glorious picture of their new little companion.

Jemse was absolutely stunned.  
He saw a young boy, maybe 13 or so, with PINK hair, dark bluish eyes, purple colored shaved sides around his head. His nose were cute and pointing slightly upwards, and his smile showed nothing but innocence just like his eyes. He looked perfect for the role as the youngster coming into the candy shop. 

"He's 14, and his name is Elias. Elias Heshman."


	3. Meet mr. Canly

Eli swallowed thickly as he stepped off the bus in front of the huge building where he was supposed to 'work' in. He had a bottle of painkillers in his pocket (because he had heard that analsex hurt like hell) and his steps became slower the closer he got to the door.  
      Eli carefully hit his knuckles against the door, not even getting to his three usual knocks before the door swung open by a girl with her hair set in a cute ponytail which was hanging over her shoulder. 

It was a kind of cute girl, your average type of girl. Eli guessed she was 19, maybe more but absolutely not more than 23. Curvy, a few almost invisible freckles and a few tiny pimples on her cheek, lightly brown hair and matching eyebrows and eyes. Her lips was covered in intense blood red lipstick but the rest of her seemed genuine. She was chewing gum intensely and a small nametag on her left boob told Eli that her name was Sharon. 

"Who are you?"

Eli opened his mouth to explain that he was here for the 'adult movie' but she cut him off with a small tired huff.

"You here for the Chocolate and Whipped Cream film?"

Elias could only nod and he stuttered out: "H-Heshman, Eli Heshman..-"  
"I got it," Sharon puffed out between her chewing and straightened her blouse before she gestured for the young boy to follow her. "Close the door and lock it. We hate being interrupted in our work."  
She explained and moved through the building. Eli realized it was like a studio, with tags on every door telling them to either stay out, not interrupting, or what they were working with behind the doors. Based on the noises coming from the rooms, Eli could easily guess what they were doing.

"Tristan will meet ya in here and he'll guide you through your lines." Sharon mumbled, not really giving a shit as she gestured towards the door. "In there."

Eli nodded in thanks and tapped on the door, frowning as he heard a loud sigh and then a growl:  
"CUT!" Which was followed by hard steps and a tall man opened the door, growling: "can't you read? We don't want to be interru-"  
Elias stumbled back, his eyes widening in fear as the man leaned down until his glasses was almost touching Eli's nose. A smile appeared across his face and he wrapped an arm around the young boy's shoulders.  
"Elias! I'm so glad you could come."

Eli's eyes widened as he looked around, assuming that the man was Tristan Fey, the director. He and Lu did have similar features, and that was the only reason to why he didn't pull away.  
"Um.. Uh yeah," he nodded and blushed. Eli had no idea what he was doing, but it was too late now to run.  
"I know you're nervous - it's your first time and all!- but don't worry. We'll take good care of you! My assistant Deya is waiting for you in the loge, she'll help you with your clothes and lines. Meet me here when you're done and you'll get to meet your coworker." Tristan snickered and quickly swung the door open to a small loge and pushed Eli inside. 

A very tall black woman was standing by the make up table, painting her lips in bright red as Eli walked closer.  
She spun around and her voice abruptly shocked Elias. It was a man's voice.  
"Hello darling!"  
The assistant stood up, fixing her short skirt before she walked over me reached her hand out. She got red nails to match the lipstick.  
"I'm Deya," she smiled sweetly, and Eli hesitantly took her hand.  
It didn't look like a woman's hand but he tried not to seem as shocked as he was.

Deya took his smaller hand in hers and led him over to the make up table, humming a little.  
"Let's see, let's see... What are we gonna do with you..."  
Deya reached out and swiftly moved away a few strands off hair from Eli's forehead and tucked it behind his ear, making him blush.  
"I love your hair, by the way. Maybe gonna dye mine like that!" The woman smiled toothily and then cleared her throat. "I can see your a little confused about all this. But I can start to explain that I am a transgender."

Well that actually explained a lot about her voice and body.  
But Elias had to admit she looked pretty damn good!

"Now when that problem is out off the way we can continue," Deya grinned and clapped her hands, "okay I'm gonna give you some rouge and then I'll get you dressed. Do you know what the movie is all about?"  
"Uhm... It's about sex?"  
Eli blushed as Deya threw her head back and laughed while grabbing the rouge and a make up brush.

"Do you know the plot, sweetie?" 

Eli shook his head, his hands beginning to sweat. What had he got himself into? 

"Well that's why I'm here," Deya smiled and began to gently dot the brush against Elias' cheeks, making them even more red. "You're playing the boy who's going to a candy shop. You're gonna act all sweet and innocent, like Virgin Mary just gave you an asswhopping for even shaking a man's hand. Jemse is going to be the owner of the store and you realize you're broke. No money no cookies, honey." Deya smiled and shook her head. "And you can't be without cookies, sweetie, so instead of money, you'll let him have sex with you." 

"Jemse?"

"The actor. The one you're gonna fuck with." Deya replied with a roll of her eyes.

Eli swallowed thickly, his heart racing in his chest.  
"D-does it hurt?"  
The woman frowned and then glanced at Eli, smiling softly.  
"Oh honey, it just hurts a little bit. But don't you worry. Jemse can be tough, but we've informed him it's your first time and that you're younger."  
Deya gently stroked Eli's cheek before she stood up, fixing her skirt once again before she walked over to a wardrobe that was standing in the corner.  
"I think you look absolutely adorable in pink hair, so matching panties would be great. And a cute little shirt... And tight black jeans!" Deya squealed while she ripped clothes out of the wardrobe while looking for the clothes she wanted. Meanwhile, Eli was sitting on the chair.  
Jemse... What if it was an old man? An old man with grey beard and gooey spots over his chest and a bush of sweaty hair all over his stomach and back and big, old hairy manballs and-  
Eli shivered, distaste gathering in his mouth and he had to bite his own hand to prevent himself from passing out or crying. 

"Now, tell me: have you done blowjobs before?" Deya asked as she walked back to Eli, crouching down in front of him to look into his eyes.  
Eli shook his head.  
"Handjob?"  
The teen shook his head again.  
"Rimming?"  
Elias froze, narrowing his eyebrows.  
"What's that?"

His stupidity seemed to bother Deya just a little, and she sighed.  
"Well, then it's your lucky day. You're gonna blow Jemse - or at least stroke him - and he's gonna rim you."  
Eli whimpered and he shook his head. "B-but I don't even know what rimming is!"  
"Licking. I know you'll love it. Rimming is one of the best things ever." Deya gave him a patient smile and then stood up straight, hoisting the confused boy up as well. "Get dressed in these, and meet me outside of the door and I can show you to the stage."

Deya left, her high heels tapping against the floor as she walked out of the room to leave Eli alone.  
The young teenager sighed hopelessly, looking down at the clothes he had gotten. It was a pair of pink, tight panties, tight black pants and a small shirt with a band logo on. Thank god he had only told Tay about this, and no one else, or they would definitely bully him for it.  
What would his sister say if she saw him now? 'Oh Ellie I'm so proud of you for having a job'? No fucking way...  
Eli hesitantly pulled off his clothes, shuddering as he was standing naked and pulled on the right underwear. They cut into his thighs a little and held his jewels in a tight grasp, while the backside showed off his round and pale asscheeks. The boy bit his lip as he squeezed his own ass, massaging the pale globes before he pulled on the pants and shirt. They worked, but he couldn't really move much. The pants were too tight for his liking and comfort, and the same with the short. He didn't have any choice though, and wiggled out through the door to Deya.

"You look absolutely amazing!" Deya smirked, throwing with her hair in a cocky gesture before she took Eli's hand and pulled him through a small, lit up corridor that would lead them to the room where the movie would be shot. "Just remember, you're an innocent boy who desperate needs cookies! And try your best to look adorable." Deya smiled, patting Eli's red flushed cheeks before she opened the huge door with the word: "shooting" on it.  
Tristan was already in there, adjusting his glasses as he looked at Eli.  
"Perfect!" He purred and gave the teen a smug smile before he gestured for Elias to stand in front of the camera.  The silhouette of a tall, muscular man was seen just right next to the camera, but the teen couldn't make out any features. Not yet.

"I bet you're dying to meet the other actor," Tristan grinned, his white teeth looking like something out of a toothpaste commercial. Eli nodded, feeling almost numb and naked when Tristan becomes the silhouette to come over. 

The man was absolutely gorgeous. His hair dark brown with some black mixed in, his eyes glowing in brightly red. His face was sunburned but not too much, his lips plump and in a pink shade. Eli guessed he had just been shaved because the man's strong jaw was glistening almost like a blank polished car. His upper body was broad, big muscles bulging under the tight outfit he was wearing and Eli bet that if the shirt got wet he'd get to see the mN's nipples. The man's jeans were tight, making sure to put his crotch in center and it looked almost as if his dick would explode from the tight trousers. His legs was long, masculine as well and Elias helplessly gasped as he studied the man up and down, forgetting his manners completely as he just stared. 

Tristan chuckled as he saw the battle going on inside of the teen - everyone reacted like that when they met Jemse.

"Eli, this is mr. Canly. My biggest star. You two will be working together in this movie."

Jemse glared a little at Tristan (gosh, he hated his last name) and reached his hand out to the boy with a gentle smile as the boy clearly checked him out.

"Call me Jemse. Or master, if you're into that," mr. Canly winked and giggled by the baffled expression he got from the boy.


	4. Action!

"Action!"

Eli stiffened up and walked through the glass door to the counter were Jemse was already waiting. He was drying the counter off, just dressed in tight pants and a cooking clothe. His hair was messy and hot and Eli noticed a small tug by the corner of Jemse's mouth. The bastard wanted to fucking laugh! He KNEW Elias was nervous and he enjoyed it!

"Uh-uhm... Hi, I'm... I want to buy some... Um..." Eli said, trying hard not to look into the camera, and he felt sweat drip down his spine. "Uh... C-cookies! I want to buy some cookies!"   
Jemse nodded, grinning softly as he dived down under the desk while humming:  
"Alright, kid. I knew you were a cookie lover. You must've been eating a lot of sugar to turn out so cute."  
Eli blushed and bit his lip, looking down at his feet while Jemse set the cookies on the desk.   
"Chocolate cookies, is that good enough for ya?"  
Elias nodded.  
He searched through his pocket for money (which of course he didn't have) and pretended to be surprised.  
"B-but... I'm sure I.... It must've fallen out!" He exclaimed and looked through his other pocket.   
Jemse tilted his head, smile disappearing. "What do you mean?"

"I must've dropped m-my... My money..."

Eli felt himself almost tear up and Jemse snorted, folding his arms over his chest and his muscles was seen clearly.  
"No money, no cookie-"  
"But I need them!" Eli whimpered, actually shocking the whole studio by acting so good, and his performance was highly believable. 

Jemse could barely keep the genuine smile from spreading across his face and he grinned, raising an eyebrow.  
"How much do you need them?"  
The older man walked around the desk to stand next to Eli and before the boy could even yelp he was being picked up effortlessly and set down on the counter. Jemse set his hands on either side of Eli, forcing the small boy to stay on the desk while the man towered over him.  
"You got a problem... And I got, let's say, a big problem too. So what do you say about helping each other out?"

Eli shivered, hands beginning to shake as Jemse leaned forward and began to lick at Eli's neck, the warm wetness making the boy stiffen up and he let out a groan of surprise and pleasure.


	5. Jemse's house

Jemse sighed softly as he stirred with the toothpick in his drink, the olive moving slightly on the thin stick and the young man glanced back through his glassdoor. The sun was on its way down in the horizon, which just left the world warm and a little darker, and through the glass the pornstar could keep an eye on the boy. Eli...

Jemse hadn't had a clue what to do when the boy suddenly passed out, probably from stress or lack of food and vitamins (Jemse had noticed how incredibly thin Elias truly were)! They had stopped recording immediately and their nurse had helped them to get the teen into position before she made sure Eli was alright and gave him a vitamin shot that would help his body. Tristan had been almost as shocked as Jemse, and Deya had been a mess running fourth and back in the studio and scolding them all for not preparing Eli!

So they simply had to take a break from the recording of their new film and since none of them knew shit about Eli (except from age and that he really needed money) Jemse, the noble star, told their team that he'd take the boy back to his apartment building.   
He was living in a nice looking house, a cut off part of the apartment so he could be alone and have his space. Indoors pool, a smaller pool on the balcony were he also had couches and a small roof were he liked to sit when it was raining. (Sitting outside and listening to the rain while snuggling in a couch and reading a book was golden moments!) He got a bedroom that would make a king jealous and a big wealthy kitchen and livingroom with DVDs and Netflix in his TV. Eli could of course squeeze in!

So Jemse had gotten Eli dressed in a jacket and sweatpants before he carried the boy out to his car and drove to the bigger parts of town, or more likely the 'rich' parts of town. He had parked his car and then picked Eli up from the passenger seat and took him inside.   
Elias didn't weight much, and Jemse held him as carefully as if he'd been a vulnerable kitten. Which, in mr. Canly's eyes, he was! 

"Let's put you in my couch and when you wake up I can make us dinner," Jemse murmured, more to himself than Eli (since Eli couldn't hear him).   
So, Jemse made himself a Sex on the Beach - after placing Eli in his livingroom - and walked out on his balcony to enjoy the sunset. He still made sure that he could see Eli, so if the boy woke up he wouldn't freak out.

After finishing his drink, the man decided to get back inside and grab one of his favorite books, and so he did and sat down next to the sleeping boy. Eli was breathing steadily, looking adorable in his curled up position, and Jemse didn't waste much time thinking about consequences but instead carefully moved Eli so that his small head were resting in Jemse's warm lap.  
"There we go..." The pornstar murmured and carded his slim fingers through the soft hair while he opened his book. The man didn't see the little boy curl closer and put his thumb in his mouth.

~

It took 20 minutes before Eli finally began to move, shifting his head in the couch and he whined softly. The teen hadn't expecting looking up at Jemse, the hot pornstar, and realizing that he had been resting his head in the man's lap!  
"So you're up?" Jemse smirked, apparently not uncomfortable by the intimate position and Eli looked down at his body.   
It didn't seem like they had been fucking since he got clothes on and the room didn't look the same. 

The room was warm, with a relaxing beige color on the walls, and a 'ah, finally home'like feeling filled the teen. Elias glanced around quickly before he met Jemse's eyes again.  
"Did we do it? Is the movie done?"  
Jemse frowned for a few seconds before he shook his head and sighed.  
"You, little boy, blacked out. When you just fell like that I literally got a heart attack! You're lucky you're not waking up in a hospital, young man." Jemse set the book away and grabbed Eli, guiding him to sit up properly. "Why don't you eat? You're way too thin, very underweight! And you look really tired- how much sleep do you even get?"

Eli's cheeks flushed brightly pink as the questions was asked and he looked down. "I don't get much food at... At the orphanage..."


	6. The story of Jemse

Jemse's eyes widened and he whispered: "oh... I'm sorry, baby. I had no idea..." The man  even blushed a little, all his confidence vanishing from his dark eyes and left him awkward and quiet.  
Jemse remembered his own family; he was always a mama's boy, and his brother was daddy's asskisser. Well, when Jemse realized his sexuality his moma immediately disowned him, and because Jemse was 16 at the time he didn't have a job nor a home so he couldn't move out and even though his mother wanted him to move, his father showed the better side of him and refused to let his mum drive him away. Not until he had a job and an apartment. 

Jemse almost wished he had left, because anything would be better than being ignored by his mother all the time. She even talked about him WHILE he was standing next to her. Calling him a thing, a fag, an disgusting assfucker. 

When Jemse turned 18 he decided to do his first adult film, a one man show were he jacked off in front of his camera. Many likes and views later he made another movie starring him and his boyfriend Kyle (but of course that didn't last). Jemse sprayed whipped cream all over Kyles dick and sucked him off before Kyle did the same to Jemse. The movie became a hit on pornsites and Jemse began to get phone calls and emails asking him to star in more movies.  
Money to put in his piggybank for his own apartment!  
The choice was simple.

Jemse began to star in more movies. He told the producers that he were a top, and after talking to a few other guys with similar kinks, Jemse learned a lot more about himself. For example; he loved age playing, leather and collars.  
At last, he met Tristan, and they clicked. They began to produce films were Jemse for example starred as a cop and fucked a thief into submission (Cockcop) and a gym teacher (Hit the showers). Money rolled in quickly, so Jemse simply said "so long" and left his home to move on with his own life.  
Now, many years later, Jemse were rich, having everything he needed and wanted. 

 

"Why? Were your parents assholes?"  
Eli looked away and mumbled; "I only had a sister... And she died in an accident... But.. Her ex boyfriend told me about this job... I need money so when I get older I can move to my own place..." The teen answered truthfully, and he looked down shyly.  
Jemse tilted his head slightly.  
"Don't you wanna be adopted? And have a family?"  
Eli snorted.  
"Nobody wants a 14 year old... They only want cute toddlers..."

Jemse froze and a small grin spread on his lips as he looked the boy over. So small, tiny and innocent. Carrying him on his hip had felt... right... And the way Elias opened up to him felt almost... meant to happen.

"Eli, have you ever heard of 'age playing'?"


	7. Being a baby?

Eli shook his head and his pink hair fell over his face adorably.  
"Is that like... When you pretend that you're 18 so you can buy cigarettes? Because then I've done that...."   
Jemse rolled his eyes lightly and lifted his hand, poking Eli's cute nose.  
"No, but you better not be smoking, pal. You'll get in big trouble."  
Jemse set Eli down properly on the couch and turned so he could look into the boy's beautiful eyes.

"Well, age play is when someone who's an adults - or a teenager - gets to act like a kid. They have someone who takes care of them 24/7 and all they have to do is to act like a baby."

Eli looked at Jemse in confusion for some time before he mumbled shyly:  
"Why would anyone want that?"  
"It makes these 'babies' feel safe. That someone looks out for them, cares for them." Jemse replied honestly and he could swear something sparkled in Eli's eyes.

Elias nodded in silence, his brain working to take in all this new information about age playing, and he blushed lightly. Having someone care for him, and treat him as a kid although he wasn't a kid!

"What do you mean, that they have to act like a baby?"

'Hooked. Now reel him in,' Jemse thought to himself and he felt genuinely happy that Eli seemed interested.

"Well, what does babies do? They wear cute babyish clothes, they don't talk properly and only uses a few words to describe what they want or how they feel. They want a dada or mama to take care of them, and watch cartoons. And read bedtime stories. And they have their pacifiers to suck on and they can't use the toilet." 

The teen pursed his lips together before he blurted out:  
"They wear DIAPERS?!"   
Jemse nodded, not too surprised over the shocked teen. It was kind of shocking that grown ups liked to wear a diaper that they used although they didn't have to! But that was simply the way it was. And Jemse was one of those people who actually enjoyed taking care of those 'babies'. Changing diapers wasn't any more disgusting than wiping himself or picking up dog shit! 

"Also, if the baby got any sexual need, they just have to tell their 'parent' or 'parents' and they will assistant the baby. Simply as that." Jemse added, wanted to be honest with Eli since the boy had been honest with him.  
"That's absurd!" Eli gasped out, kind of surprised over the choice of vocal, but that really didn't matter. "So they act like a freaking toddler and... Like what's the catch?"  
"Catch?" Jemse questioned, "they get to stay at home all day, they don't have to work - except for clean their rooms when dada or mama says they have to. They don't have to pay for anything. All they have to do is to act like a baby."

"Why don't the 'mama' and 'dada' just adopt a toddler?" Eli questioned curiously.  
"Because that's not really what they want. It's a kink, to take care of a fragile human being. Also, Littles are adorable! And they don't vomit and scream and cries as much as real babies."

Eli nodded speechlessly, images of adults in diapers rushing through his head. What if Tay could hear them now? He'd unfriend Elias immediately!   
But the helpless teen couldn't get the thought of himself in diapers and sucking on a pacifier out of his head. The idea sounded fantastic.   
Weird but fantastic!

"Well, I was telling you this, because I am a 'Dada', someone who wants to have a 'baby'... And since you don't have any parents anyway, wouldn't it be just perfect?"   
Jemse leaned close and smiled very carefully.  
"I would treat you like a sweet prince. I'd buy you everything you want! Every cool toy, and dessert every day after dinner."   
Eli looked up, his eyes all round and filled with curiosity. Somewhere deep inside he felt a strong urge to crawl up into Jemse's lap and hug him!  
But an anxious voice in his head screamed that what if Jemse raped him and then locked him into his basement? (Too many scary movies, I suppose!)   
'But Lu knows I took the job with Tristan, and Tristan knows Jemse, so they would lead it all to Jemse IF he tried anything!' Eli thought to himself, ignoring the scary thoughts as he bit his bottom lip. 

"You... You wouldn't hurt me, right? And you wouldn't tell anyone, right?"

A huge smile spread over Jemse's face, his eyes softening as he looked at the teen in awe.   
"I promise I won't tell anyone. And of course I would never ever hurt you! Not if you're my baby."


	8. Adopting

Jemse glanced down at Eli before they walked into the shelter. It looked as if it had been abandoned for years, the color fading and grass growing all over the steps that lead to the door. The door wasn't locked and there was no doorbell, so after knocking 3 times Jemse simply pushed the door open and stepped inside. Hopefully the workers were just deaf or sleeping (it was 10 in the morning but whatever) and Eli prayed that someone was there so they didn't have to come back and try again.

The place was filled with the smell of decay, mostly food and fruit that was rotting in the trash bins that hasn't been emptied for a very long time, and the man's heart ached for those who lived here.   
"How can they let any babies live here? Or any children at all?" He mumbled, gritting his teeth in disgust.   
Eli looked at him and then muttered:  
"There's no kids left... They're adopted... I'm the youngest who lives here.. The others are 17 or 18..."  
"If they're 18 why don't they leave this rotten place?" Jemse asked and wrapped an arm around Eli's shoulders.  
"Because they got no jobs yet and then this is the only option," Eli shrugged but stayed close to Jemse.   
They both frowned as they heard footsteps, since the place had seemed to be abandoned, and a man in his late 50's popped his head out from a room.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He spat, dropping the news paper he was holding and he stood up. Apparently he had been on the toilet, and the old man pulled his sweats on and scratched his jaw. He glared at Jemse with eyes that could freak anyone out - except for Canly. 

"I'm here to adopt Eli. Elias Heshman. Is there any one we can talk to or-"  
"You don't think you can talk to me, huh? You don't think I could be the boss here? You think you're better than me? In your fancy clothes and stupid Rolex!"

Even though Jemse looked far more fancy than this shithole and that bitch in front of him, there was never a time were you could be overdressed (or at least that's what Jemse had said that morning when he got dressed). And especially not now. Even though this place was disgusting and nothing to give, mr Canly wanted to make a good impression so he could adopt Elias as fast as possible!

"Are you the boss?"   
Jemse asked calmly and smirked in satisfaction as the man looked away and then yelled;  
"Casey? There's a rich boy here who wants to adopt some Ellie person!"  
Before Jemse or Eli could correct him, a older lady walked out with her greyish hair in a tight ponytail and a glass of red wine in her hand. 

"We don't have any 'Ellie' here," she mumbled dryly, and Jemse noticed that she had very thick lipstick that was sticky and gooey between her lips.  
"He means me," Eli whimpered and sank back behind Jemse's big figure.  
The older lady, Casey, glared at him before she mumbled tiredly:   
"Alright. What do you work with then? I have to know to make sure the boy gets a nice home."  
'As if you would care, you old hag' Jemse thought, but gave her a charming smile and cleared his throat.  
"I am a businessman, I'm co-owner of the 'nutchilli' and hot dog industry. You may have heard of N.U. C. I and co?"

Eli gazed up at Jemse wide eyed and bit his bottom lip as the man lied. N. U. C. I was short for 'Nut Chilli' which had became a huge hit and was now often served with hot dogs.   
Casey froze and she blushed a little.  
"Oh... I see... Uhm... Do you have any skills with children?" She asked and tried pathetically to hide the wine glass behind her back while she urged the old man away with hand gestures.

"I've been watching my nephews a lot, and I've always wanted to have a little boy on my own. I think Elias will be just perfect!" Jemse grinned and winked at the boy. "I live in a flat in Uptown Zane, you know the outskirts of town."  
The pornstar grinned in triumph as the lady nodded, her cheeks turning brightly red. Uptown Zane was well known for being the rich part of the city, were those fancy people in suits and shoes made out of silver lived, if you know what I mean. 

"Sounds like he's going to be fine then..." Casey mumbled dryly as ever, and then turned to look through a small desk that was standing against the dirty wall (seemingly just being used to collect dust). She held up an old paper and held it in front of Jemse.  
"Sign here, here, here and here..."


	9. Shopping

Jemse smirked as he lead Eli out to his car again, holding the boy's hand and he buckled Eli before getting in himself and buckling himself up.  
"How do you feel? You still up for the age play thing?" Jemse asked softly and squeezed Elias' hand gently, rubbing his thumb over the tiny knuckles.

Eli nodded, speechless. He had been in care for so long that the thought of never coming back to it felt unreal. He had pinched himself a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and he now squeezed Jemse's bigger hand.  
"Yes..."

Mr Canly smiled, satisfied with that answer, and he murmured: "we'll go to the mall, were I can buy you some sweets and then you wait for me until I get back. I need to buy a few things before we can start this 'relation'."   
Elias nodded again, feeling almost numb and he drifted off in the car. 

Once they got to the mall and Jemse had parked, they got out and walked into the nearest cafe. Jemse ordered Eli a chocolate ice cream with wild berry sprinkles and a coke before he pointed to a bench.   
"Sit there and eat your ice cream. Don't go anywhere, and I'll be back soon." He smiled at Eli, trying to sound more calm than he actually felt. The fatherly instincts inside of Jemse told him not to leave his baby, and scenarios in which old men and women tricked Elias to go with them instead of Jemse filled the pornstars' mind.   
Eli didn't seem to mind though and began to lap up the melted drops that were running down his ice cream cone. 

Jemse considered kissing Eli, just an innocent kiss on his cute cheek, but then decided that he'd have to calm down and give it time. The man walked off towards the baby store called: 'My first years' wee he bought powder, pacifiers and a few toys. He also bought a crib that he would measure up to fit his little boy.   
After that, he walked to a small section were there was grown up diapers, and then he went to buy Eli some clothes. He bought shorts that would show his cute legs, and too big shirts that would reach to his knees and make him look shorter. A few shirts with teddybears and unicorns on them and cute purple and white stripy shoes also went into Jemse's shopping basket. And some wood that he could give to one of his many friends (and porn coworker. They had actually slept together a few times in a movie) and that guy would build him anything he'd ask for! Which would be a play pen. Jemse got enough skills to fix the baby crib himself and fit it perfectly for Eli.   
After the hour and a half it took for Jemse to buy everything and pack it into huge bags, he went back to the cafe to find Eli. The boy had moved to s bench just outside the exit doors and Jemse smiled in relief that he was okay.   
Until he got closer....

The sight made Jemse see red.   
Eli was totally fine, sitting on his bench with a lit cigarette between his plump, pink lips and not a care in the world!   
The man stalked over, yanking the cigarette from the shocked teen and he stomped on it hard with his polished shoes before glaring down at Eli. 

"That's bad. Very, very bad!" He scolded softly, eyebrows narrowing in disappointment as his baby didn't seem to understand his mistake.   
"W-what? I've been smoking for like a year already, w-what's your problem?" Eli asked, and although the words were meant to be cocky, his voice was unsteady. 

"Alright, we're gonna go through some rules, young man," Jemse grunted and took Eli's hand in a firm grip as he walked him to the car. He threw the bags into the backseat and then gestured for the young boy to get into the passenger seat.   
Once buckled up, Jemse turned to Eli.  
"From now on, you're not gonna smoke. You're not allowed to smoke, drink, curse. Nothing like that, nothing vile!" The man stated firmly but calmly so he wouldn't scare Eli away.   
The boy narrowed his eyebrows and then mumbled:  
"How was I supposed to know that?"


	10. Decorating and rules

"Alright, Eli." Jemse hummed as he duct taped the poster on the wall. He had written with colorful pencils: RULES. "When you've been naughty this will be your time out corner. And I want you to read these rules and remind yourself of what good boys shouldn't and shouldn't do."   
Eli tilted his head softly to the side and read the rules in his head, eyebrows furrowing each time he ended the sentence. 

1\. Call Jemse following names:   
Dada  
Papa  
or  
Daddy.  
2\. No cussing - if you do you'll earn spankings, the number of spanks depends on the cuss word.  
3\. If your dad tells you not to do something and you ignore the warning, you'll be put in time out and no dessert after dinner.  
4\. All food must be eaten up before dessert, unless you're ill or full.  
5\. If you want something you tell Daddy nicely.  
6\. Bedtime is 7 a clock.  
7\. Don't disobey. You'll get three warnings and after that you'll get a spanking.  
8\. No drugs or alcohol! Absolutely unacceptable!!!  
9\. No scary movies.  
10\. Bath every other day.  
11\. No toilets allowed. Use only diapers except for such things as diarrhea.  
12\. Don't talk back.  
13\. If you're extra nice you'll get rewards such as cookies or toys.

"I might add more later but I'll let you know beforehand if I do," Jemse smiled and patted Eli's head, ruffling his pink hair before he went back to build the crib. It wasn't too hard building it and Jemse was kind of the handy man. He had turned on the tv and selected a old classic kid's movie: Pinocchio.   
Eli has been behaving nicely, had ate his dinner and really wanted to learn how to be a good little. Since Jemse had promised him not to hurt him in any way and Eli got a clean, wealthy home and didn't even have to work for it or be mature was a perfect deal!   
So while Jemse spent the night putting his baby's crib up and decorating his spare room to make it Eli's, the cute boy was curled up in the couch with a stuffy next to him as he watched the Disney Movie. Eli couldn't remember the last time he had watched it, but he remembered that he was scared of the mean man that bought Pinocchio to perform on the puppet show, and he was scared of the island were the boys transformed into donkeys. He grabbed the stuffed animal, which was in the shape of a bunny, and hugged it tightly as Pinocchio got stuck with his nose during the puppet show and everyone laughed at the poor puppet boy. 

Jemse was just in the other room and he peeked out every now and then, and he frowned as he saw Eli.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked sweetly and put his hammer down.  
"They're.... They're so mean to him," Eli mumbled, remembering the rules and he decided that talking like a toddler wouldn't be too hard to do. "They laugh at him! They're mean!"  
Jemse's eyes softened and he smiled at his baby before he scooped Eli up into his arms and he held the short boy on his strong hips.

"Then it's good that it's time for bed, huh?" He hummed and pecked Eli's cheeks. He brought the boy into his new room and smiled as Eli seemed to like it since his jaw dropped and eyes widened. "There, now I'm just gonna put you in a nappy - because you consented to that - and then you can go to sleep." The older man placed Eli on the over sized nursery and frowned for a few minutes as he turned more serious. "Don't feel ashamed to wear a diaper now, Eli. You don't have to feel embarrassed or anything, alright? This kind of things makes me very happy. And I promise that I'll give you anything you point at. As long as you stay with me," the pornstar murmured lovingly and he leaned down to wrap his arms around the teen and hug him gently.   
Eli nodded softly, too tired after everything they had done today and he simply smiled.  
"I do consent. I... I trust you..."   
He laid down, blushing as Jemse pulled down his pants and boxers and his dick shrunk into tiny whiny 3 inches when the cold air surrounded his bottom. Jemse didn't seem to find it laughable and instead carefully blew warm air on Eli, from his belly button and down to his cock and balls, which were pretty hairless except from the small, few curls just above the root of Eli's dick. It tickled as the man blew air over his sensitive skin and Eli giggled gently before Jemse grabbed the bottle of powder. 

He tipped a fair a mouth of powder over Eli's butt and balls and Dick and thighs, grinning at the teen who looked adorable, before he swiped the nappy under Eli's ass and then fastened it in the front.   
"There we go. Who's my handsome boy, huh?" Jemse lolled, hoping that it wouldn't scare the teen away. But to his surprise, Elias laughed and blushed gently.  
"Me!"


	11. The first morning of Elias' new life

Eli woke up at 10 in the morning, his belly growling for food and something smelled weird. It took him a few minutes to remember what he had agreed to and what the weird smell was. He hadn't really been aware of himself letting go of the control over his bladder, but now it was done and couldn't be undone. 

He sat up in his crib and whined, looking around and he saw a baby monitor rest on a table not far away. Jemse soon entered the room and rubbed his eyes before pulling Eli up.  
Jensen sniffed twice and then poked Eli's belly, and the teen blushed tightly in embarrassment. 

"Oh dear, someone needs a diaper change," Jemse smiled and he walked over with Eli on his hip and placed the boy on the nursery. "Baby don't be embarrassed. This is good," the older man cupped Elias' chin and rubbed his thumb over the kid's chin, watching Eli blush.   
Eli nodded, and he instinctively moved his hands to slap Jemse's hands away when the man went for pulling off his nappy.  
"Eli?" Jemse tutted and he gently brushed his warm hands up and down Eli's naked legs, making the teen relax, before he undid the nappy and threw it in the bin. He snickered as the boy crossed his legs in embarrassment and the older man hovered over him, running his fingers through the pink soft hair.

"I can't wipe you if you have your legs like that, sweetie. Wouldn't you like a nice clean diaper?" Jemse cooed, hoping that Elias would ease up and cooperate. It didn't seem like the kid was doing this to disobey Jemse, but simply because he was nervous. "Or you can walk around here naked," the pornstar shrugged and chuckled as Eli quickly shook his head. 

The young boy spread his legs, whining in shame and he covered his flushed face with his hands. Jemse wiped his tiny cock and balls before grabbing the baby powder and a clean diaper.   
"Doing so good, darling. So very very very good!"

He fastened the nappy and kissed Eli's tummy, smirking as the boy was very ticklish and Eli couldn't keep himself from squealing as Jemse blew raspberries all over his warm belly. Jemse mentally reminded himself to feed Eli properly (he would need to gain some weight so he wouldn't get sick and so he would look a little more baby like.) 

"Sorry that... that I didn't do like you said the first time," Eli murmured, gazing up from the changing table while Jemse fetched him a onesie - specially made for teen babies - with Winnie The Pooh on.

"Oh don't worry, it's your first time. I understand," Jemse murmured softly and helped Eli into the onesie, and he then picked his boy up and patted his back. "Let's go down and watch some tv."


	12. Baby boy

A problem came after lunch: Eli had avoided using his nappy for as long as he possibly could, but after the lunch - 2 hot dogs and three glasses of orange juice - his belly was pressing against the diaper and he could feel his body begging him to go to the bathroom.

Elias glanced at his daddy whom was cleaning up their plates and his cheeks turned brightly red.   
"D-daddy? I n-need to go to the bathroom," he murmured softly and hesitantly, trying to hide his face in his hands. 

Jemse turned around and eyed Eli softly with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.   
"Only adults use the big bathroom. Baby boys use their diapers," he corrected before going back to scrub the plates and put them in the dishwasher. He had a feeling that Eli wouldn't give in that easy, and it made him a little worried. If Eli decided not to go in his diaper, he could get very sick. 

Elias pursed his lips and looked down. "It's... I have to... to do number two! It's humiliating..." he tried, tugging on the high chair he was strapped into. It was like a adult version of a baby chair, and he would need Jemse's help to get out of it.   
Jemse tilted his head to the side and hummed to himself, pretending like he didn't hear him. "Babies don't talk like that..."

Jemse could feel Eli's glares from behind, and he finished dishing the plates and turned around, folding his arms across his chest with a hum.   
"It's okay, sweetie. Just let go." He smiled softly and walked over, patting Eli's hair, "don't you worry.. I wanted you to be my baby, remember? I knew what my responsibilities would be; taking care of you and cleaning up after you and keep you healthy and happy."   
The pornstar unclasped the straps and gently grabbed Eli's waist, picking him up from the chair and he balanced the young boy on his strong hip. He made sure to carefully press Elias close to his stomach, trying to make his baby relax and go in his nappy.

"D-don't... don't do that... please, d-daddy..." Eli whined, beginning to wriggle instantly when he felt Jemse's touch urging him to go. Eli's body shuddered as he tried to keep it in, cheeks shining in red and eyebrows narrowed in concern. He could not believe that he was being urged to take a shit in a diaper, when he really was 14 years old! It was embarrassing and icky, even though Mr. Canly didn't seem concerned at all.  
No, Jemse only pressed Eli closer, squeezing him gently as he bounced him on his hip, arms wrapped around him and he ran his long slim fingers through Elias' pink hair. He scratched the shaved purple sides of Eli's head and rubbed the back of his neck, doing his utmost to make Elias relax and go without having to use forceful methods. He didn't want to force his baby, but he would if he had to.

Feeling Elias calm down a little and give in, Jemse smiled and kissed his forehead. "There you go, baby... Daddy's little baby boy, aren't ya? Being so good...." he purred and smirked as he felt the nappy swell.   
Eli let out a cry of humiliation and nuzzled his face against Jemse's chest, just wanting to hide. He felt absolutely disgusting and ashamed of himself! He had never had a problem with holding it before, but with Jemse's soothing touch and encouraging words Elias just couldn't help it. It was beyond him how mr. Canly could urge him so easily to leave his comfort zone and do something so.... embarrassing! 

Well, Jemse walked into the nursery and set Eli down on the table, gently squeezing Eli's red cheeks and he kissed his nose before making the boy lie down.   
"I am very proud of you Eli. It's never easy the first times to go in front of someone, but you did, and I didn't have to use force." The older man smiled toothily and he undid the diaper, making a slightly disgusted face (I'll spare you the details of what he saw). "Oh, you're a messy little boy. Jeez, note to self: no more hot dogs for you, young man." He chuckled and Elias, whom had been lying there hiding behind his hands in absolute shame, couldn't hold back a soft giggle. Jemse were funny... 

The pornstar wiped Eli's bum clean and powdered him before grabbing a new fresh nappy. Once Eli were all clean again, Jemse picked him up and kissed his lips while holding the boy close.   
"Good. Now that you've had lunch and doesn't stink, you can have some play time. I've got you some toys that I hope you'll like..." 

They walked across the hall to another room that Elias had yet to discover. It was as if Jemse had planned on having a Little for a very long time; there was toys everywhere. There was boxes with different action figurines, plushies, dolls, toy animals, cars and a load of paper on a small table together with crayons. Jemse smiled and stroked Eli's back, smirking at how shocked the boy was. 

 

Eli had never really had any toys of his own, since he had spent most of his life at an orphanage. Hell, he hadn't as much as touched a toy for many years, so the sight of action figures and race cars made his heart skip a beat. His fingers itched to touch the toys and as soon as Jemse set him down on the floor, the young boy crawled on his hands and knees to the toys. Marveled over how many choices he had, he grabbed a plushie and squeezed it tightly against his chest before watching a hand out and grabbing a Batman figure. He stared up at Jemse with round eyes, almost as if he was scared that his daddy would tell him he couldn't play.   
"You think you can play alone for a few minutes while daddy's working? I'll be in the living room, so if you need me you can just come and get me," Jemse hummed and smiled as Elias immediately nodded. "Well then, have fun." He murmured and left, giggling when he heard Elias beginning to play with the Batman toy, darkening his voice to try and sound like Batman.   
Jemse KNEW Eli would be happy here. Damn, had he picked the right boy!


	13. "What about me?"

Elias smiled at the masterpiece in his hands and stood up, beginning to wobble out to the living room so he could show Jemse. It was hard walking normally with a thick diaper, but wobbling worked perfectly! Eli smiled as he saw Jemse sitting on the couch with his laptop in front of him and a beer standing on the table. The older man looked up when he heard Eli's footsteps and he smirked at the sight of his cute baby.   
"Hi love, are you done playing?" He asked softly and immediately pulled Eli up into his lap. He set the computer aside and cradled Eli, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek. 

"Made this!" Eli smiled proudly and held up the drawing for Jemse to see. He wasn't very good at drawing, but since he was supposed to act like a baby he didn't have to feel nervous about the outcome! He had simply used all the different crayons and made a sloppy drawing of a monster truck.   
Jemse's eyes sparkled and he gasped, taking the drawing and examining it.  
"Woah! Have you made this? It looks amazing, baby! I think we might have a future artist, huh?" He teased and tickled Eli's belly gently, earning a squeal from the kid. "Well, let's put it right here on the wall, huh?" Jemse continued and pointed to the wall were the tv was standing. "Doesn't need a tv anymore when I can look at that amazing piece of art!" 

Eli blushed furiously and he giggled, looking down shyly. Jemse managed to pull out a whole new side of Elias, a part of him that he had completely forgotten. 

"Daddy got a few more emails to reply to, but when I'm done we can have some ice cream and watch a movie. Hmm, does that sound good?" 

Elias nodded, and he then remembered something that made his heart skip a beat. He hadn't spoken to Tay or Lu, what if they were worried about him? He had no idea where his phone was (maybe he had lost it on set or maybe he had dropped it), so he had no idea if they had tried to contact him!  
"Daddy? Can I please use the email, I... I need to check that my friends are okay!" 

Jemse thought for a minute, considering whether it could hurt Eli's transformation into a Little or not, but he then nodded. He couldn't possibly force Elias to just say goodbye to his friends. And he just wanted his baby boy to be happy. "Alright, but only to check your emails," Jemse said firmly, smiling when Eli didn't fuss about not getting to watch YouTube or so. His baby had already adjusted himself to his new life as a toddler.   
Eli logged into his email and looked through his inbox.

No emails from Lu, he was probably busy traveling, and Elias didn't blame him, but he had gotten a ton of emails from Tay. Eli felt his heart skip a beat when he scanned through the many emails, each one getting a more aggressive tone to it. 

'Answer your phone jeez'

'Hello? Have you lost your phone? Email me when you see this!'

'Where the fuck are you?? I've been looking for you everywhere!'

'HELLOO??? ELI PLS ANSWER'

Elias instantly felt bad. Tay was a street kid, living in abandoned buildings together with heroin or crack addicts, and Eli had been too busy living like a prince to even check his email. He and Tay were close, and the thought of him sitting all alone in those cold buildings, desperately using phones that he had stolen to try and get a hold of Eli, was heartbreaking. Elias scrolled down, feeling how his eyes began to burn with tears.

'You're a fucking dick. I've been worried sick about you and then I get to hear that you've been seen going in a car to the fancy part of town?? What am I not valued now when you've got a job and earns money??? I fucking need you Eli!'

The last email had been sent this morning, with the topic 'fuck you'.

'You know what? Fuck you. I thought you cared about me! I fucking cared about you you motherfucker! You don't care about me! I haven't eaten for five days and you're in the fancy neighborhood. What about me huh? Guess you never cared.... Fuck you'

Eli felt tears burn in his eyes and he swallowed loudly and thickly, lowerlip shuddering as he reread the email.   
Jemse immediately regretted letting his baby go on the mean internet and read those nasty emails.   
"Want me to answer him and tell him to never email you again, baby? He's not worthy of you-"

"He is m-my best friend!" Elias sniffled shakily, gazing up into Jemse's red eyes with a loud cry, "he's... he's all alone too! He's... he shares a building with drug addicts... he can be dead for a-all I know!" Elias frowned and the tears came, and he whispered out shakily and unsteady; "I c-c-can't lose h-him too....."   
Jemse were slightly shocked over how scared and heartbroken Elias were, and he instantly hugged his baby close and shushed him to make Eli calm down. Painstakingly slow, Eli began to calm down. Hyperventilating turned into heavy whimpers and his tears slowly dried up - leaving his eyes red and puffy.   
"There there, baby... ssh... sshh calm down.... Daddy's here... Daddy's got you..." Jemse cooed and began to rock Elias from side to side carefully, almost as if to try lolling him to sleep, but Eli was way too upset to fall asleep anytime soon.

"W-what if he-he killed himse-elf?" Eli sniffed, small hands tugging on Jemse's shirt desperately to try and not panic. He knew Tay had been considering ending it all. He meant, what does he have to live for? What kind of future does he have? The answer to those questions were: nothing. He didn't have a future, nor would anyone (except Eli) miss him if he disappeared.   
"Ssshh, Eli baby, calm down... look at me..." Jemse cupped Eli's jaw and guided his head to look at him. Jemse stared into Eli's scared eyes, and he pursed his lips as he thought.  
"I c-can't calm d-down... I m-miss him so m-much! I'm s-so sca-scared," the pink haired boy sniffed, beginning to wriggle in Jemse's arms again when he began to sob. Salty tears ran down his cheeks, a tiny string of snot hanging from one nostril and Jemse rubbed Eli's back carefully. 

Jemse began to rock Eli gently from side to side, holding him as close as possible and he hummed softly; "hush now, my love, ssh, it's alright.... it's going to be okay..."

But what could he do? His baby was sobbing hysterically and heartbreakingly, and Jemse didn't have a single clue how to help him! Was he supposed to beat the little shit up for making his baby cry or were he supposed to help them both become happy?   
The latter sounded better, and Jemse pursed his lips as he looked around his apartment. It was more than enough for him and Eli.... One more couldn't hurt...

"Well then, if you miss him, lets go and get him..." 

Elias froze and he stared up at Jemse, almost holding his breath. Did Jemse really mean.... no, it was too good to be true, right?...  
Jemse chuckled at the shocked expression on Eli's face and he gestured with his arms, huffing.   
"My house is big enough for another baby, don'tcha think?"


	14. Tay gets involved

"It stinks here," Jemse mumbled matter of factly as they exited the fancy car. They had parked next to the pavement, and no one would care since this part of town was pretty much abandoned. The old, trashy buildings towered up creepily, smell of urine and garbage was stuck in every physical thing and being.   
"I know..." Eli nodded sadly. He had been allowed to walk without holding Jemse's hand and he was wearing big boy clothes, but only because Eli didn't want to scare Tay off. He needed to be eased into this thing! Elias' diaper was hidden beneath big sweatpants and Eli was wearing a hoodie and a warm hat so his ears wouldn't freeze. Sure it was spring, but around this part of town was a lot of cold winds.   
Jemse cracked the door open ( it opened up with barely any resistance) and he entered the building first to make sure everything was okay. The apartment doors had been taken down, and almost every room was occupied with some druggie. The stench attacked Jemse's nose and made him gag - which felt odd since he barely had any gag reflex from all the cocksucking-practice.   
None of the addicts made any effort to prevent them from entering the building, and they just stared empty eyed at them. Jemse almost felt bad for them, but not so much that he cared to stop by and ask if they were okay. He was here for a reason and one reason only; to help Eli's friend. Poor boy who had to live with these conditions...   
Elias followed Jemse closely, feeling his newly discovered baby side boil in his gut, and he fought the need to ask Jemse to hold him. This place was bad and scary, and he wanted his daddy to protect him from it. Next minute, Eli mentally scolded himself for only thinking about himself! Tay was living in this horrible place, and he needed help. 

"It's on the second floor, room 4," Eli said matter of factory and began to run up the stairs, hearing Jemse's footsteps behind him.  
"Wait up! Be careful so you don't trip," Jemse called out with his firm daddy-voice, making sure to not lose sight of his baby.   
Elias slowed down unwillingly but quickened his pace as soon as he finished the stairs. He had been in Tay's room before, but they both preferred to hang out on the streets or so. This was just a desperate solution to Tay's home problem; at least this building gave him walls and roof over his head.   
"In here!" Eli murmured and he entered the fourth room, clasping a hand over his mouth at the sight. Jemse entered the room as well and his eyes widened in shock. How had the kid managed to survive this long? It was freezing cold, the floor were covered in at least 10 inches of dust, webs coated the ceiling and corners and rat shit was everywhere!

There, in a dark corner on a dirty mattress was a tiny curled up body. Upon their arrival, said body sat up weakly and turned around to glance at them weakly.

Jemse gasped as he scanned the boy's face, and he could quickly figure out that the boy was dangerously thin and probably sick from not wearing good clothes nor being in a healthy environment!   
"E... Eli?" Tay whispered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He was dressed in a old hoodie which were more than twice as big as him. He was also wearing a pair of long pants and socks that had literally mold on them!   
Jemse had seen enough and he stated; "Yes, it's Eli. And I'm his... caretaker. We're gonna help you, don't worry!" Without any moment of hesitation, Jemse walked over to Tay and scooped him up bridal style, trying to hold his breath so he wouldn't smell him. But he could tell, no doubts in the world, that the boy was stinky.   
The teen whined but didn't put up a fight, instead he just began to mumble different things. "You don't care... no one cares... fuck you... me?... what about Tay?..... me.... I.... so c-cold...."   
Elias stared at Tay with scared eyes, and he began to feel his lowerlip tremble.   
"D-Daddy?" He whispered breathlessly and tugged at Jemse's sleeve. God, he just wanted to cry!   
"Baby, help me get him in the car. We need to get to the hospital. Don't worry now and do as Daddy says," Jemse instructed as calmly and softly as possible. He was kind of good in stressful situations, he always remembered to take a deep breath and just do what he knew he had to do, which in this case was to get Tay to the hospital fastest way possible!   
Elias nodded and he straightened his back. He had to be strong and help Tay and Daddy. He ran down and out to the car, glad they had parked right outside the apartment complex, and he opened the door so Jemse could easily put Tay in the back.   
If it hadn't been such a serious situation, Jemse would've thought it was cute and he would've coed at his two adorable boys. But instead he buckled Tay and then Eli and Jemse strapped himself in, starting the engine.


	15. Tristan get'a involved

Jemse slumped back into the soft chair, holding Eli close and the sleepy boy let out a comfortable grunt. He had put up a fight when the doctors told him he couldn't come with them, and he had cried and screamed until Jemse told him that he embarrassed his daddy.   
And when the doctor had came out and informed them that Tay would be okay, Elias had relaxed and showed exactly how stressed out he was.

That's how Jemse had ended up sitting in a warm (and thank god it was comfy) chair with Eli lying across his lap, sprawled out completely. Jemse wish he could stand up and get a cup of coffee, but he didn't want to risk and wake Elias. His baby boy needed his sleep, and Jemse would not be able to take care of two boys if one of them were cranky and the other one were sick.   
It had been almost exactly one hour when Jemse's phone went off, and he hurried to grab it and answer so Eli wouldn't wake up. His baby stirred a little before settling down again, and Jemse sighed into the line. The display showed that it was Tristan calling, and the pornstar knew exactly why he was calling!  
"Hello, Tristan.. Uhm, I'm really sorry I didn't call you earlier, I've just been very busy..." he began, hearing his friend's heavy breathing in the other end, which could only mean three things:  
1\. Tristan had been in a hurry,  
2\. Tristan had just had sex, or  
3\. Tristan was absolutely pissed!

"Oh no, it's totally fine! I've just worked my ass off and had to pay the other star for wasting his time, since you didn't show up!" Tristan gritted into the phone, and Jemse could hear that his friend was on the very edge of screaming.   
Jemse ran a hand through his baby's pink hair and carded his fingers through it slowly. "You gave me a few days off so I could get everything settled with Elias!"  
"Yes, but you could've told me you wouldn't show up today - you were supposed to meet the co-star for our next movie," Tristan was now yelling, and Jemse pulled away from the speaker to avoid having his ears bleed. "What have you even done today?" Tristan continued.

Mr. Canly rolled his eyes and clicked with his tongue dryly.  
"I'm sorry, it's hard to explain-"  
"You know what else is hard? The pornstar whom's cock you were supposed to suck!" Tristan screamed, and Jemse could imagine how his friend was jumping up and down with anger. Following the plans was very important to Tristan.   
"Well, it just so happens that I have one and a half Littles now," the pornstar mumbled and he sighed, tilting his head back softly and closing his eyes just for a brief moment. As soon as they got home he was gonna put both of his boys in the one large crib and then go to sleep and not wake up from a few hours.   
It was silent for a few minutes, and Jemse began to think that his friend had hung up, when he heard Tristan clear his throat awkwardly.  
"One and a half?" The director snarked, confusion evident in his voice. 

Jemse glanced at Eli and then sighed.  
"Eli have a friend, a orphan... we're at the hospital now to make sure his friend's alright, and since he doesn't have any parents or anyone who can take care of him.... I promised Elias that I would take care of him."

The line went silent, and Jemse could barely hear his friend breathe. It were as if Tristan had hung up, and Jemse would've hung up if Tristan hadn't cleared his throat.   
"It'll be hard to work at all while taking care of two Littles," Tristan finally mumbled, bitterness coating his words.  
"Yes, but I promised Eli," Jemse repeated and sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a annoyed grunt.   
"I'll take him instead."   
The sentence shocked the pornstar, and he almost pinched himself trying to find out if he was just imagining. "You.... you do what?"  
"I'll take care of Elias' friend, so you can come back to work more frequently! That way Eli's friend will be safe and we can still work!" Tristan said in a nonchalant tone, as if what they were discussing wasn't a big deal.   
"Tristan? You can't just take care of a kid and make him your Little! You have to... to have a crib and.. and rules!" Jemse knew his friend, after years of working he were pretty sure that he knew what kind of person Tristan was. But again, Tristan's answer surprised him:   
"I've... I've actually planned on... on taking care of a Little. I want someone to take care of - I want to have the responsibility! I'm tired of just having meaningless sex; it feels like bringing the work home." Tristan said in a embarrassed and hesitant tone, as if he was ashamed of admitting that he'd like to care for a little. Some people felt embarrassed by it; many people can't understand why anyone freely would take care of a adult baby and wipe it clean and keep it safe and treat it like a child, but that was just the way some people were. "I... I made a nursery next to my bedroom in my house... and, this is a great opportunity! Our littles are friends already, and we can both work while taking care of them!" Now Tristan sounded excited!

"I... I don't know..." Jemse replied honestly, biting on his thumbnail while he thought about it. He had promised Eli he would take care of Tay, and what if Tay and Tristan didn't work out? What if Elias saw it as Jemse lying to him? "I'll think about it..." he muttered into the phone, and then hung up before Tristan could protest.  
The brunette leaned back in the comfortable chair and sighed, finally relaxing after a day filled of drama, but he was rudely thrown back into reality when a cute nurse tapped his shoulder. 

She wasn't very special looking, and Jemse would probably forget her face in a few minutes, but her words made him all warm on the inside.   
"Mr. Canly? Tay is awake, if you wanna go see him?"   
And boy, did Jemse?! He picked Eli up and laid him down in the chair as carefully as humanly possible, and he glanced at the nurse with a raised eyebrow. "Can you please just keep an eye on him until I come back out. It'll only be a few minutes, I just don't want him to wake up alone..." Jemse eyed Eli softly and lovingly, adoring the way the boy scrunched his nose when he slept and how he grunted in his sleep.   
The nurse were kind enough to nod and give Jemse her word, and Jemse entered the hospital room.


	16. Meeting Tay

Beneath the dirt, Jemse could see a very pretty face. He had been cleaned by the nurses and now you could actually see his beige skin and even small details like the few freckles that were spread across Tay's nose.   
Tay's skull was full of messy red and dark strands of hair, and he had probably never washed it! It was thin and looked as if you were to touch it then it would stick to your fingers.

Tay glanced up at Jemse with a confused expression, his eyes having a blurry glance to it - probably from the heavy medication. Just like Eli, he was kind of tiny. He looked more mature around his face, but if you were to judge the age based of his body, then you'd probably guess 11 years old. 

Jemse sighed softly and sat down on the chair next to the bed, looking into the thin face. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" Tay snarled, showing the stranger that he wouldn't be easy to deal with. 

Jemse just found that cute and desirable; the boy had probably been forced to defend himself his whole life - not weird he was holding up a shield to protect himself.  
"I'm mr. Canly. You don't know me, but I take care of your friend Eli. You know, the boy you emailed literally telling he could go fuck himself." Jemse raised a cocky eyebrow and he could see realization hit the young boy. 

"Is... Is Eli here?" he whispered, barely audible, and he gripped the sheets tightly. His thin fingers pulled on the white thin blankets and Jemse found himself carefully taking Tay's hand and holding it gently. 

"Yes, he's resting right outside of this room. I need to talk to you before you can talk to him," Jemse whined sadly when the kid pulled away roughly, glaring at the adult with newfound anger. 

Jemse sat back in the chair and folded his arms over his chest. The chair creaked a little but it was nothing to be concerned about, and Jemse licked his lips with a loud clicking sound. He could sit there all night if that's what it took for the boy to be more helpful in this situation. 

"Listen; I only took you here because you mean so much to Eli. I promised him that I would make sure you're alright - and that includes getting you a home and everything you need to get back on track from that horrible place."

Mr. Canly smiled sweetly, showing some teeth. 

"I've got a friend whom needs some company, and he said he'd gladly let you stay with him. How does that sound, Tay?" 

The boy twitched a little, his eyes widening in disbelief and he tucked some strands of hair behind his ear. He was really cute, and with a layer of cute chubby baby fat then he'd be a adorable Little. Not that Jemse would tell him - he would let Elias slowly ease him into it, and hopefully Tristan would keep his word and take care of him - maybe even having the young kid slip into little-space.   
Tay bit his bottom lip, looking rather sexy now and Jemse smirked. It was funny how the boy could switch from all innocent and adorable looking to a sexy twink in a matter of seconds. 

"I wanna see Eli," Tay mumbled, breaking eye contact with Jemse and he rolled over onto his side, turning his back to the pornstar. 

It didn't hurt Jemse's feelings at all and he nodded to himself, humming as he stayed in the chair. "Alright. When he wakes up and has had some breakfast I'll let you two see each other." He thought out loud and was just about to stand up when he frowned and glanced at Tay; "one question, and it's nothing weird: but how could you email Eli? You can't have a phone with email function, right?" 

A weak giggle and a huff was heard from the young kid.   
"Some rich snobby spoiled teens comes there sometimes to try getting high, and when they're sleeping I can always use their phones - not that they care..."


	17. Reunion

"Be still - you have to eat before you go see him," Jemse tutted softly while he tried to bring the spoonful of marmalade to his baby boy's lips. Jemse insisted on having Eli in his lap and feeding him, since they were alone in the hospital cafeteria and no one could see them. 

His baby boy wasn't too happy about it: he was squirming around like a dying worm, refusing to open his mouth and he talked back, saying he didn't need to eat and didn't want to.   
Tay's attitude had already rubbed off on his baby and Jemse didn't like it one bit!

"Behave yourself, young man," Jemse sneered sternly and he gripped Eli's arm firmly, relaxing when the boy tensed up and actually paid attention to his warning. "Now, if you don't stop I swear to God I'll pull down your pants and spank you right here."

To his satisfaction, Eli stopped writhing and gazed up to meet eyes with the pornstar.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Elias gasped breathlessly, eyes widening in fear and he quickly grabbed his pants to make sure they wouldn't get yanked off.

"It wouldn't be embarrassing for me - I'm just correcting a disobedient little boy. You're the one who'd show everyone your butt while getting spanked!" Jemse taunted, giving Eli one of his strictest looks and he popped the spoon into Eli's mouth while he was distracted, humming when the young boy just took it and swallowed. "Good boy. Now you're being daddy's good little boy again. And we're gonna tell Tay so he'll be your little bestie, yes we will..." Jemse teased and talked in a babyish voice, gently pinching Eli's chin and he chuckled when the teen gave him a dark glare.

 

*

Once he had finished his marmalade and jam sandwich, Jemse took him back to the hospital room. Tay had gotten breakfast and vitamins to help him gain weight and get better and he was already sitting up reading a magazine when the couple opened the door. Tay looked up from the magazine and quickly buried his nose into it once he saw Eli. 

He didn't look weird or anything; he was wearing normal clothes and was walking on his own, so it couldn't be the reason. No, Elias knew what the real reason was to why stay didn't wanna face him! 

"Tay? I'm so sorry..." The pinkhaired boy murmured, leaving Jemse's side so he could walk over to Tay's bed. He eyed his best friend; his fragile body with the many scars, how bone thin he was... He had gotten worse since the last time Eli saw him. Much worse, andEli couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault!

"You've gained weight...." Tay mumbled matter of factly and turned page in his magazine. 

Jemse were close to growl at him and tell Eli it wasn't a negative thing; he wanted his baby to gain some and he still had a long way to go. But he was happy to see that in the short amouth of time Eli had spent with Jemse he had already gotten a slightly rounder tummy and rosy cheeks. 

"Y-yes..." Eli murmured and looked down at his feet, "I... I got adopted..." He added quickly and blushed when Tay snorted.

"They'll get tired of you."

"Hey!" Jemse snarled and staggered over, lying a protective arm around Eli's shoulders. "He doesn't deserve this crap that you're dumping on him! He's the one wanting to help your sorry ass!" Jemse felt his blood boil in his veins and Eli glanced from his daddy and to his best friend. 

"Please Tay... I... I've good news; we fixed you a home too!" Elias smiled shyly, and his eyes sparkled when Tay finally locked eyes with him. Something deep inside Tay's dark eyes was a shimmer of hope, just like any other homeless youngster. 

Even though Tay could be a real asshole, he had done nothing but support Eli when he needed it the most!   
That time when Eli celebrated his first birthday without his family? Tay helped a few druggies get the stuff they needed and for the money he earned he bought Eli a cake.   
That one night when a drunk girl tried to tug Eli into an alley and began to claw his pants off? Tay knocked her out with a single punch and saved him.   
Those cold nights when snow began to fall and everyone in the abandoned apartment was freezing half to death? Tay shared his blankets and spooned Eli so he wouldn't freeze too much. 

"A home?.... A orphanage?"

"No! A real home!" Eli smiled, tears burning in his eyes when he happily announced the good news. "In a big warm apartment, with us! Right, dadd-Jemse!" 

Mr. Canly rubbed the back of his neck and scratched the underside of his jaw gently before he murmured. "Well.... I've got a friend who doesn't live too far away from my apartment. He offered to take Tay in as his own." Jemse almost wished he hadn't said anything when he saw Eli's heartbroken look, and he hurriedly added; "I trust him; he'll treat Tay like a prince. And you get to see each other every day. And... we'll of course throw some great slumber parties!" 

Tay, who had been sitting as if frozen in time, suddenly reached out and tugged Eli into a hard hug. He squeezed him tightly against his own body, head resting on Eli's shoulder and his hands tugged on Elias' back, like Eli would leave him if he didn't hold on tight enough.   
His eyes were teary and Eli didn't recognize ever having to deal with a crying Tay. He had always been this tough guy whom wasn't scared of anything and who'd kick anyone's ass who dared to mess with him! 

But, Eli supposed, anyone who had to act strong for too long sooner or later broke down. 

"It's okay, T.... We... we'll get you out of here and then we'll take you to your new home..." Elias murmured carefully, rubbing Tay's back while the older teen sniffled into his shoulder. 

"A home..." Tay whispered between sniffles and he sighed happily, almost dreamingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would my readers like me to write about both Tay and Eli's life or just Eli's? Comment what you'd like! :)


	18. Dropping the bomb

"Why do I have to wear these? They're like, made for 11 year old girls," Tay pouted as he received the clothes from Eli and Jemse. 

They had been blessed with good news; Tay could leave the hospital but he'd have to get check ups and medicine. As soon as they heard that, Jemse went off to buy some cute clothes for Tay since it wouldn't make a good first impression of Tay walked into Tristan's home with skinny jeans and a death metal shirt - something Jemse were sure Tay would wear if he had it! 

The clothes Jemse had bought was directly from a Little section in a Adult store; a big sweater with a unicorn in the front saying; 'will pay with kisses' and a pair of cute space leggings. He knew Tay might put up a fight, but he hoped he could get Tay to his apartment before he began to explain.

"I'm sorry - I'm a little short on money and that's all I could find at home that's your size!" Jemse lied, whining when he felt Eli glare at him for lying. "It's just until we get home!" 

"You will stay with me and dadd-Jemse for a few hours and uh, then Tristan will come and get you." Eli assured his best friend and smiled carefully, "I mean, do I look much better?" He gestured to his cute shorts with teddy bears on them and his hoodie with a tyrannosaurus rex on the front. 

Tay scanned him up and down and then smirked. "You're right," he winked and slid the leggings up his thin legs. He tugged the sweater over his head and he had to curl the sleeves up since they were slightly too long.   
Jemse smiled at the sight; they both looked adorable! 

*

The ride home was pretty boring, no one really knew what to say and Elias were busy wriggling in his seat since he needed to go potty. Even though he silently begged Jemse to let him use the restroom, the pornstar had stood his ground and didn't allow him to go to the bathroom. He tried to explain why by whispering that 'even if it's embarrassing, it's something your friend will have to do too sooner or later'.   
Not that it comforted Eli's swollen bladder.   
They finally reached the apartment and Tay gasped at the sight, eyes round as bowling balls when they took the elevator up to the top floors. 

"You must be like, a lawyer or something. Only big shots like them or business men has enough money to spend on such a luxurious apartment!" Tay murmured unashamedly, since he often spoke his mind and Eli knew it wasn't meant to offend anyone even though some things sounded rather rude.

"Actually, I'm a movie star," Jemse replied cockily, letting his jacket fall to the ground before he walked over to one of his couches. 

Eli glared at him again, feeling like they hurried it all up and he didn't feel quite ready to tell Tay what was expected of him once Tristan came to pick him up.

"An actor? Have you been in any movies I might've heard off?" Tay laid down and hummed as he grabbed the pack of cigarettes from the small table in front of the couch. 

Jemse's lips twitched in dislike, but he decided to let the boy have a last cigarette before he was told he'd be turned into a baby. So, instead of scolding Tay, Jemse reached over to Elias and tugged him down to sit next to him, rubbing his back slowly and he hoped his baby wouldn't be sad that his friend could have a smoke when he couldn't.

"You can only have heard of me if you're watching a lot of porn," the male smiled confidently. He wasn't ashamed of what he was, never was and never would be embarrassed to tell someone he had been in adult movies. 

Tay, who had just lit the cigarette, frowned and glanced at the two men. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to sense of Jemse were joking or not, and he then just nodded slowly. He was a little weirded out, but...

"We have to talk about something, Tay," Jemse continued, his voice slow and soft.

Elias settled his hands in his lap, his eyes glued to Tay's face. He barely paid any attention to the fag between Tay's lips - smoking wasn't important right now! 

"Okay... About what?"

Eli felt scared. His stomach was flipping out, turning itself in and out rebelliously and he couldn't hold it anymore. Just as his diaper swelled Jemse - as on cue - decided to drop the bomb.

"My friend wants you to behave... a little different. Basically, he wants you to act as if you were a baby, or a little child."

 

It was silent for a few minutes, though it felt like hours. Eli squeezed his own legs until his knuckles turned white, and he chewed on his bottomlip until it was swollen. Thousand thoughts ran through his head, one worse than the other. He thought he'd pass out when the red-and brown haired teen slowly nodded, taking a fresh drag of the cigarette. 

"Cool. So I don't have to do anything? Cooking, cleaning?" Tay shrugged and hummed, "awesome!"

Elias thought he'd pass out. He had been sitting tensely, like an iron feather, holding his breath out of fear of how Tay would react. And his friend handled it... great!

"Yes, no cooking or cleaning," Jemse nodded, smiling at Tay and he let out a sigh of relief. He too had been a little worried. "Just play with toys and act childish." 

Tay put out the half finished cigarette in the ashtray and smiled. Hell, why not? He had done worse things, more humiliating things. 

"Great," He clapped his hands together, not even bothering to ask any questions to why he would have to act like a baby. Why bother questioning when all it literally meant was that all his problems would be taken care of?

Jemse nodded and he patted Eli's head gently. "I'm glad we could talk about this and that you understand." He gave Tay a pure smile, and wrapped his arm around Elias' small shoulders. 

The teen ran a hand through his red and brown hair and smiled, looking at them with slightly furrowed eyebrows.  
"Yeah me too, uh... but... um..." Tay sniffed in the air a little, losing focus of what he was about to say, "sorry but... doesn't it like... stink here? It smells like... piss... You got a cat or something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've gotten some votes, counting the ones i got on my wattpad account as well, and the majority wants me to just write about Eli! Some suggested I make another book about Tay, and my question is; would my readers like me to write it now along side this story or after I'm done with this story?


	19. Tay meets his new dada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all of you for being patient with me. It's been a rough few months, school is killing me and relationships of all sorts are crumbling around me. I've tried to gather enough inspiration to write and it seems i had enough to give my lovely readers another chapter. You guys are the best and I'm so grateful for every comment and every like I get! Thank you all and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!   
> /\/\/\

Eli didn't have time replying to that - which were a relief - before he heard a knock on the door. Both he and Tay tensed up, ready to run off and hide. After living with their conditions, they soon got used to the familiar warnings; of some one knocked you hide unless you wished for a lashing! 

Jemse shook his head softly, rolling his eyes since he just thought the boys were being silly, and he mumbled; "stay here while i talk to Tristan. If anyone eavesdrop they'll have a red butt for the rest of the night!" He gave Tay a sharp glance, mostly because he knew Elias were too obedient to disobey him like that, but he didn't know about Tay.

Jemse stood up and walked to the entrance, opening his door with a smirk. Tristan wasn't dressed in his usual clothes, which often were a business suit or something more... well, dirtily designed that outlined his underwear. No, now he was dressed in a plain sweater and blue jeans, his glasses polished and his hair neatly combed back. He looked like any other regular sweet guy!

"Don't say anything," Tristan held up a finger to Jemse's lips as the pornstar began to grin, and the other man ran a hand through his hair. "I want to make a first good impression and not scare him away. I know my work suit sometimes has that effect on people..." 

"Well, maybe that's because your work outfit has a belt and a whip attached to it?..."

"Shut up," Tristan rolled his eyes and entered Jemse's apartment. He had been there before, for different reasons. For shooting a movie scene, or talk about work, or having a late night drink... He couldn't deny it; he had always been attracted to Jemse, but they both knew that it was no good idea. They were fuckbuddies, and that's all. 

The two men entered the living room were Tay and Eli was still sitting like good boys. Tay was now wrinkling his nose, not knowing were the stench of pee were coming from and Elias were blushing in hot red from embarrassment. Jemse knew he had to change Eli quickly or his baby would get a rash, but he wanted Tay and Tristan to leave first, to spare Elias further humiliation. 

"Well... Tay.." Jemse strode over to the teen and smiled at him gently, showing that he didn't need to be scared, "that's your new 'dada'. Call him 'dada' or 'daddy' - whatever feels good, and you remember what I told you before?"

The teen eyed Tristan up and down, as if making sure if Tristan was good enough to be a daddy. He seemed to be satisfied and nodded with a grunt, turning back to meet Jemse's gaze.  
"About the whole 'act like a baby'-thing? Yeah i remember!" He snickered cockily. Tay stood up and patted Eli's shoulder before he walked over to Tristan and took a deep breath, leaving his pride behind a curtain of childishness. "Dada!" Tay exclaimed and smiled from ear to ear, reaching his hands up to Tristan and he whined loudly.  

     It seemed to catch Tristan off guard, because the man took a step back as if to avoid having the boy cling to him.   
For a moment everything was silent, unbearably silent, and Elias grabbed a hold of Jemse's shirt and tugged on it gently as to tell him that he needed a diaper change like right now. Jemse cleared his throat and scooped Eli up in his arms, one hand beneath his butt and one around Eli's shoulders as he glanced from Tay to Tristan.  

"I guess you two will be leave by now?" 

It was more like a statement than a question, but Jemse wasn't gonna let his baby suffer just because two morons were too socially weirded out to leave his apartment! He rocked Eli from side to side and laid a kiss on the boy's jaw while he gestured for the door.  

"Tristan, you got my number, and Tay - you got Eli's number and email. So if there's any problems at all then you guys call us and let us know." 

Eli reached his hand up to nervously bite on his nails but Jemse gently slapped it away and shook his head. 

"Nu uh, good boys don't do that; it's a bad habit." 

The pornstar looked back at Tristan and Tay. Tristan looked like he had just walked in on his parents getting it on, yet he bravely took Tay's smaller hand in his and led him out the door. 

"Yes... uh... we'll call if we have any questions!" 

Maybe it was just the sudden realization that overwhelmed Tristan - that he suddenly had responsibility over another humans well being - but he seemed to slowly snap out of him. From what Jemse saw Tristan wasn't holding onto Tay very roughly, and Tristan didn't look angry or sad, just focused! 

     The odd pair left, waving to Eli and Jemse awkwardly as they exited the apartment, and Elias could finally relax. Jemse felt the diaper swell a little more and he tutted his lips with a chuckle. 

"Poor baby... Were you holding it all in because you were scared of what your cool friend would say?" Jemse gently grabbed Eli's cheek and squeezed it, smirking when Eli pursed his lips in irritation. "Well then, let's get you cleaned, you messy boy!"


	20. “What is our relation?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the huge delay, i have been meaning to post the chapter earlier but things got in the way.

"Ouf! You really are a messy boy, aren't ya?" Jemse teased as he undid the diaper around Eli. 

The pink haired boy was wearing a completely red flushed face and he looked away, unable to look Jemse in the eyes as the man did something as humiliating as wiping him off after wetting himself. 

"Why... why are you so calm about all this? Isn't it disgusting?" Elias asked shyly and he tried to ignore how a ticklish feeling spread to inbetween his legs as Jemse grabbed a wet piece of paper to wipe him off with. His warm big hand wrapped around Elias' small dick and with a few rubs - paying extra attention to Eli's slit - he had wiped him clean. 

"Nope," The pornstar replied simply and carefully wiped Eli's hairless balls and even down to his asshole. He hummed a little, purposely ignoring the fact that Eli was hard, since he didn't want to make Elias feel even more humiliated. 

"But... you're... wiping me off!" Eli tried again and he sat up, dangling his legs over the big nursery table. He felt much cleaner already and waited for Jemse to give him some lotion and baby powder around his thighs. Say what you want, but Jemse knew how to take good care of his baby!

"And?"

"And.... it's... like.... doesn't it feel... dirty? Or weird?" The younger male tilted his head to the side and gulped, watching the brunette look through his cabinets and he smiled a little when Jemse gently pushed him down so he was resting on his back again. 

Jemse applied the lotion with a wet napkin and then dumped a generous amouth of powder in between Eli's legs. To Jemse's delight, Eli had already begun to gain weight: his thighs were a little fuller and so was his belly. With a few more weeks of food and play he'd be the perfect healthy size of a teenager his age!   
"No baby, it really doesn't feel weird for me. If anything, it feels good. I feel happy that I have someone to take care of and that it's not just sex and sex and sex and more sex. It feels nice that I've got someone who needs me." Jemse smiled and he put Eli's legs on his shoulders, picking his bum up so he could slide a fresh clean nappy beneath the boy. 

    "Really?" Eli questioned doubtfully, raising a pink eyebrow and he shook his head. "I mean... I'm glad that you're glad, and you take good care of me... But... I'm scared that you'll get disgusted with me..."

Eli frowned when Jemse threw his head back, laughing so hard he could barely fasten the diaper around his waist. 

"Aw, you're too cute, my love. You don't think I know what I'm getting myself into?" Jemse smirked softly, finding every sense of doubt from Eli to be adorable! "I want to do this! Doesn't matter if you get sick and vomits all over the place or gets diarrhea, or gets high fever and snotty nose and sneezes so all my furniture turns green..." Jemse poked Eli's nose gently and showed off his charming flawless smile. "I want to take care of you. I want you to feel safe around me - whatever it is you shouldn't feel ashamed about it around me."

Jemse wrapped his arms around Eli's butt and picked him up, settling the boy on his hip and Eli wrapped his legs around Jemse's waist.   
Elias relaxed, leaning against the man and he tilted his head to rest in against Jemse's chest. He was still doubting if Jemse really meant it or not, but he felt a little more assured with Jemse's arms around him. 

“Now, dada’s gotta work so you’ll be a good little boy and play in your room with your toys. I’ll be right next door so just yell if you need anything,” Jemse purred, nuzzling his nose against Elias’ and the small kid nodded, smiling a little while they walked to his beautiful new baby room. It would still need some decorating but the toys and Eli’s new crib was a good start. Jemse put him on the floor and pointed to the toys, as if to tell him to play. He didn’t need to, since Eli quickly obliged. 

The pink haired boy were grabbing at his toy cars, making them crash into each other and race each other across the play rug, making engine-sounds as the cats went faster. Jemse chuckled softly at the sight.   
Just as he were to leave the room, he heard Eli whimper. The pornstar quickly peeled up and spun around, looking down at the tiny boy with warm eyes. “Yes, baby boy?”

“W-what... what are we? Like... our relation?..”  
.Eli asked, eyes big and round as they stared up at his daddy. 

“It’s a ddlb-relation, baby. Dada will explain better when he’s done with work. Now, play while I work,” he stated softly but firmly, and Eli nodded and turned his attention back to his cars.


End file.
